


La última noche de la asesina

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Out of Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Me había escapado. Y ni siquiera sabía de qué. No había nada concreto que me amenazara, era más una sensación. La sensación que esa noche iba a ser la última. Que mis temores eran más que justificados.Palidecí. Vi cada momento de mi mísera existencia derretirse, como cera al sol.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	La última noche de la asesina

**La última noche de la asesina**

Esa noche, todo iba a cambiar. Iba a ser la noche de la sangre, de la batalla. Y de la victoria. Mi Señor estaba más que seguro.

Estábamos todos reunidos alrededor de Hogwarts, la teníamos sitiada desde mucho tiempo ya, esperando el momento para accionar.

“¡Compañeros!” gritó él, la cara cortada de una sonrisa. “Esta noche, vais a tener lo para que luchaste todos estos años. Vamos a vengar juntos todo lo que padecimos, todos los años de exilio, de subterfugios y de cautiverio.” hizo una pausa de efecto. “Esta noche vamos a expugnar Hogwarts. Y con esa, todo el mundo mágico así como es ahora. Vamos a tener un pequeño cambio de guardia.” añadió, bajando la voz.

Yo lo miré fijo, con una risa en la cara. Habíamos esperado mucho, era verdad. Y yo era la entre todos que más buscaba venganza.

Venganza para esa mujer que podría haber sido, y que todos ellos habían cortado de raíz. Venganza para haber sido tratada como psicópata, venganza para haber visto mis sueños romperse. Venganza porque años atrás me habían sacado a mi Señor.

Sin embargo, ahora él estaba allí, listo a destruir quienquiera hubiera cruzado su camino.

¿Y yo lo estaba?

Durante los raros momentos de claridad en Azkaban, había imaginado esa noche. 

Me veía, reina de la oscuridad, la perenne, del mal que bajaba en la tierra y se encarnaba en Voldemort.

Ahora, en cambio, me siento como una chica el primer día de colegio. Miedo de equivocarme, de decepcionarlo. Miedo que esa vida que tanto anhelé, una vida donde pude finalmente ser libre, deslice de mis dedos.

Nosotros somos los más fuertes, pero nos falta algo fundamental.

La unión.

Recuerdo que Dumbledore siempre lo decía, cuanto ya estaba en el colegio. Que la química es lo que permite de vencer batallas, no las meras armas.

Ninguno de nosotros lo había pensado mucho, y a mí también siempre me pareció banal, cursi. Pero en ese momento, creí que fuera algo razonable.

Hice mala cara. Era la batalla inminente que me ponía nerviosa, y que me dejaba tener estos raros pensamientos.

Voldemort seguía explicando a los otros Mortífagos el plan de batalla, cuando cruzó mi mirada. Sentí sus ojos penetrarme, cavarme el alma, leer cada pensamiento que tuviera en la mente en ese instante. Se despidió de los otros, y me alcanzó.

“Bella, ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, en tono frio. Yo me encogí de hombro, fingiendo un descaro que ahora no me pertenecía.

“Nada, mi Señor. Estoy pensando en el plan.” mentí. Él inclino la cabeza, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

“Bella, Bella, Bella.” entonó. “Pasando por alto mis facultades de Legimens, te conozco desde hace demasiados años para que esperes de hacerme creer en tus mentiras.” me señaló. Yo fruncí el entrecejo.

“¿Estamos seguros de la victoria?” murmuré. Se salió los ojos, sorprendido por mi momento de debilidad.

“Sabes que no tolero esta actitud negativa. Eres la mejor de los Mortífagos, ¡no una nena!” siseó. En ese momento, vi una sombra en su cara, la misma que cruzaba la mía.

Sonreí, maligna.

“No me dijo que sí.” contesté, desafiante. Se giró a mirar los otros, luego me apretó el brazo y me arrastró lejos de ellos.

“Bellatrix, vamos a entrar en ese colegio esta noche, vamos a matar todos los que nos encontraremos en frente y vamos a conquistar el mundo de la magia. Si tienes dudas sobre eso, guárdatelas para ti.” murmuró, la cara unos centímetros de la mía. El agarre en el brazo persistía, me dolía. Lo miré, tratando de coger ese terror que esperaba viviera en él también.

Ilusa. En el tiempo, había aprendido a hacer temblar el mismo miedo, y ahora no quedaba nada que temiera.

Instintivamente, me liberé y empecé a correr, sin saber dónde estuviera yendo. Sentía su mirada en la espalda, y esperé cada momento de ser golpeada con un hechizo, que tratara de pararme. Pero nada pasó. Me dejó correr, como si mi momentánea deserción fuera algo que no cambiaba nada. Corrí más rápido, desafiando cada barriera física.

Me paré cuando llegué en lo que creí fuera el centro exacto de la foresta. Miré alrededor. Los árboles eran densos, altísimos, dejaban pasar una mínima parte de la ya tenue luz del crepúsculo. Me senté en una zona rocosa, jadeando.

Me había escapado. Y ni siquiera sabía de qué. No había nada concreto que me amenazara, era más una sensación. La sensación que esa noche iba a ser la última. Que mis temores eran más que justificados.

Palidecí. Vi cada momento de mi mísera existencia derretirse, como cera al sol.

Cuando me encontró, me pareció como si me estuviera salvado de fin seguro. 

Casada con Rodolphus, condenada a callarme para siempre. Mi Señor me llevó hasta los confines de la imaginación común, me dio todo lo que un ser humano pueda desear. Y yo me perdí entre las ilusiones del poder, nunca teniendo éxito de ver más allá que esas un mundo ignoto, que sólo en ese momento encontré encantador.

Respiré hondo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de dejar que todo lo que tenía alrededor desapareciera.

La memoria volvió a golpearme, violenta, me mostró mi cara, ocultada por la sangre.

Me gusté pronto matar y torturar. Me daba embriaguez, me daba adrenalina. La sensación de ser omnipotente, y de poder ahogar todos seres humanos.

Y en ese momento, robada a la luz, me sentía caer en el abismo.

Estaba a punto de morir.

Esto los ojos de Voldemort me estaban diciendo. Que esto era el final, para todos nosotros.

Grité, y volví a correr. Fue dentro los bosques, porque quería vivir con sabiduría y profundidad, y succionar toda la medula de la vida, extinguir a todo lo que no era vida, y no descubrir sólo a punto de muerte que no había vivido.

Cuando las piernas cedieron caí en la tierra húmeda. Me faltaba el aliento, y no por esfuerzo. Tenía la sensación de ser perseguida. Darme cuenta que mi vida estaba a punto de ser quebrada me hizo sentir incompleta.

Había mucho que me había sido robado y mucho que había robado a mí misma. Momentos dejados pasar sin tener la fuerza ni el coraje de cogerlos.

Y ahora ya no tenía tiempo.

Reí, como a una histérica. Dumbledore, Potter y todos los otros iban a ser felices. Al final, me había transformado en la loca que todos veían en mí.

No me arrepentía de lo que había hecho; había consumado mi vida, toda mi carne había sido dada a mi Señor, que esa noche no era nada más que un mero verdugo.

Sólo, sentía otra especie de arrepentimiento penetrarme bajo la piel. No entendía si mi sino fuera justo o no.

¿Había vivido? ¿Había disfrutado todas mis ganas, mis deseos?

Volví atrás, esta vez caminando. No podía pensar más, y sólo observé lo que tenía alrededor, dejé que el aire penetrara prepotente en mis pulmones.

Cuando alcancé a los otros, vi a Voldemort caminar hacia de mí, despacio.

“¿Te calmaste?” preguntó, a regañadientes. Yo reduje más la distancia entre nosotros, y ni siquiera rozándolo con las manos posé los labios en los suyos.

No reaccionó, me dejó hacer lo que quería. Después de menos de un minuto me alejé, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

“Estoy lista a morir en batalla, mi Señor.” dije, en voz firme.

No fuimos al mando del grupo, enfrentando Hogwarts.

En ese momento, había tenido éxito de transformar en vida lo que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

Y había decidido que era con ese sabor en los labios que quería morir. 


End file.
